Isabelle's got a drinking problem
by MoriShy
Summary: The mayor of Animal Forest discoveres that his assistant, Isabelle, suffers from alcoholism and wants to help her. Inspired by a post where Isabelle talks about how much she likes whiskey and pictures of her getting wasted. Story is rated M for: Profanity, Violence, Alcohol, Implied Sexual References, and Vomiting. Please drink responsibly!


It was a cloudy but still warm afternoon in the town of "Animal Forest".

Mayor, the mayor of this town, (Mayor Mayor) was on his daily stroll through his town. Looking for fossils, greeting his closest friend in town, Limberg the mouse, checking Amelia's bird butt from the distance, then up close, and then arranging with her a even closer checking at his place after dark. (But this is not part of this story!)

Anyway, Mayor was reminded by Amelia that their town could use a bench to sit on, (and maybe more), so before going home, Mayor went to the town hall to arrange the project with his loyal assistant, Isabelle.

Entering the Town Hall, Mayor found it empty.

"That's strange?", he thought. Isabelle was usually sitting at the reception, doing her paper work and waiting for him to assist him in his mayor duties.

He entered the room and noticed a strange smell. A foul stench of rotten food and alcohol was in the air. Mayor feared something bad might had happened.

"Hello?! Isabelle?!", he called out in the office and was immediately replied by the sound of someone vomiting aggressively.

"Isabelle?", Mayor asked and rushed behind the counter where Isabelle usually sat. And there she was, Isabelle, laying on the floor, her head over a purple coloured plastic paper bin, letting her breakfast having a comeback (if you know what I mean).

She slowly turned around. Mayor never saw her this messed up. She looked pale and tired, and there were brown stains of vomit on her otherwise nice, green vest.

"Mr. Mayor, I'm so sorry! I didn't wanted you to see me that way!", she excused herself and sat down next to the now vomit bin.

Mayor kneeled down to her.

"What happened to you?!", he asked her worried. "Are you sick?!"

"It's alright, Mr. Mayor. This sometimes happen.", she explained, smiled and wiped off her mouth with her cute, little paw.

"Sometimes?! ... are you secretly eating the chocolate Amelia gives me every now and then?! You know about your allergies!"

"It's not an allergy, Mayor!"

"..."

"Sorry, I shouted."

"You say this happens often? How often?"

"Every times I drink up a bottle of whiskey.", she pointed to her place. On the desk stood a almost empty bottle of scotch next to glass filled with ice cubes.

With a serious expression, Mayor looked from the desk back to Isabelle.

"You drink at work?"

Isabelle blushed.

"That orange liquid? I thought that was iced tea!"

"I did not lie.", Isabelle explained. "It's something I call: 'Whiskey with Iced Tea'. I fill my class with whiskey and add a shot of iced tea to it.", she smiled, feeling proud of herself.

Mayor took another loooong look at Isabelle.

"So you drink one bottle of whiskey every day?"

"Sometimes more, sometimes less. That's the third time today."

Mayor looked at the clock. It was almost 4 in the afternoon.

"Every time you drink a bottle ...", Mayor said to himself and looked back to Isabelle. He helped her up and she sat down by her desk.

"Isabelle, I believe you got an alcohol problem.", he told her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Is that bad?", Isabelle asked.

Silence.

"Well ...", Mayor began. "If you go on like this then your liver will fail, your brain cells will die, making you not able to talk and thing reasonable anymore, and you'll end up as a street dog in the alley way, and a dirty vest will be the least of your problems, because then you'll be sitting in your own feces and won't even be aware of it."

Isabelle looked back and Mayor, shocked.

"But without whiskey, I just can't endure this shitty life of mine.", she said with tears in her eyes. Mayor comforted her. Over his shoulder, she reached over to the whiskey bottle and drank what remained, followed by Mayor forcefully taking the bottle away.

"Alcohol won't solve your problems! You need to talk with someone about your trouble!"

"And who?!", Isabelle cried.

"... with me?"

"No, Mayor.", she said and wiped away her tears. "You don't want to hear my problems."

"Come on, Izzie!"

Isabelle shook her head and looked down to the floor.

"It's me, Mayor! You can tell me everything! You'll feel better after this, I promise!", he said as he kneeled down to her again, smiled and rubbed her arm(, not like a lover, like a good friend).

Isabelle hesitated first.

"Alright then.", she began. "**The towns politic is shit, the towns flag is shit, the towns tune is shit, my job is shit, my boss is an asshole and my best friend is the biggest idiot this town has every seen!**"

Isabelle proceeded then opened her drawer underneath her desk, pulled out another, full bottle of whiskey, opened it and drank directly out of it, while Mayor stood there, thinking about what Isabelle just told her.

"Wait a minute! I run this town! I redesigned both the flag and the tune! I give you work! I'm your boss! And from what you always told me, I'm also your best friend!"

Isabelle nodded while she was still chugging the whiskey.

"Are you telling me you're drinking because of me?!"

Isabelle stopped and began to think. With now wide open eyes she stood up from her seat.

"Now that you're telling me ... yes, that's why!"

Without warning, Isabelle took her bottle and with it hit Mayor on his big head. The glass bottle bursted into hundred tiny pieces upon impact and the whiskey inside splattered all over, Mayor and onto the floor. Mayor first stood there with a confused expression as Isabelle angrily held the remainings of her whiskey in her paw, then keeled over like a board and crashed head first on the wet and shard scattered floor.

Isabelle shrew the bottle handle she held into the bin, alongside her own vomit, and fixed her ribbon on her white top.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor! I'm really feeling better now!", she happily said to him. Mayor was knocked out cold and lifeless on the floor. "I hope you don't mind if I go home early today?"

Isabelle then stepped over her boss and left the town hall.

"See you tomorrow!"

From this day forward she only had whiskey once in a while and in acceptable amounts.


End file.
